


Is this really necessary

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x4 liver let dieKathryn has a angry conversation with her ex husband
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette





	Is this really necessary

“I hate you”Kathryn angrily bellowed out at Tommy 

“You came all the way to my house just to tell me that?”Tommy looked over at his ex wife 

“It’s not a crime”Kathryn rolled her eyes 

“I know I’m not your favorite person in the world but is this really necessary?”Tommy questioned 

“The world is a mess and so am I”Kathryn replies 

“I’m sorry about your job Kathryn but what you did was very irresponsible”Tommy explained 

“Like you have any right to be angry”Kathryn scoffed 

“You ran away with our daughter to another country without even telling me”Tommy yelled at her 

“I lost my job because of you turning me in to the damn police”Kathryn sniped back at him


End file.
